


AC20 Day 18: Beach Day

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, Legion timeline, Maiev and Illidan are kinky, Sex on a Beach, Smut, crowded beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Despite that Illidan just summoned Argus into the sky of Azeroth, the army of Legionfall have a beach day before invading the homeworld of the Legion.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036257
Kudos: 11





	AC20 Day 18: Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> So, this fic had been prompted by Akashita so it's for her, but enjoy it too!

The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, despite that it had to share that space with Argus, the homeworld of the Legion, and most recent mistakes of Illidan. But the army of Legionfall wasn’t caring about Argus for that day, not even in the slightest, as they all decided to take a day off and enjoy the day on a beach of the Broken Shore. After all, it was less than twenty-four hours that Argus had appeared in the sky, and everyone knew that even the mighty Burning Legion would need some time to adapt after being transported light-years away from their place, along with the death of one of their most powerful commanders, Kil’jaeden. So, it was without worries that they all went on a beach day.

Thankfully, the little beach had been cleaned again and again from any enemies through the weeks by the daring adventurers, especially once Khadgar had started to promise the beach day to them, then you could have seen them taking turns to make sure the beach would be perfect for the promised day, and here they were, ready to forget about Argus and the Legion for one day for a more simple pleasure over the day. Everyone had come with sunshades; towels; games; and Khadgar even succeeded to get an ice cream vendor to come from Dalaran to the Shore for the day.

It was going to be a really good day as long as they would be able to forget about the imminent threat looming over their head in their very sky. And if there was one person in the crowd who wasn’t forgetting about it, it was Maiev. Glaring deadly at the planet above them, she put back her sunglasses and groaned loudly as she walked away from the drink’s vendor, two cocktails in her hands as she made her way through the crowd. She was wearing a simple bikini with a light green sarong tied around her waist, and her hair was loosely tied in a low ponytail. Obviously, as she went made her way towards her objective, a few people began to check her out, but as soon as she was glaring back at them, they were understanding the mistakes and quickly looked away to not anger even more the Warden. So, it was with a satisfying smile that she finally reached her destination, a little place, after the main crowd, next to some rocks, and there, Illidan was waiting for her.

Without a word, she gave him one of the cocktails she was holding, and then, proceeded to fall against him, groaning even louder than before as she leaned against him. Illidan simply chuckled and gently put one of his arms around her waist as he kept looking at the crowd in front of them.

“Thanks for the drink,” he told her, eye-siding her.

He heard her muttering a “you’re welcome” and she quickly brought her own drink to her lips, slowly sipping it as she kept her eyes on the planet over their head.

“Is there something wrong?” Illidan asked, realizing how stupid his question was sounding as soon as he said it out loud. “I mean, besides the obvious…”

“How the fuck did we get a beach day from you fucking us all?” she growled at him. “That’s not a punishment, that’s a reward.”

“Oh well, Khadgar had been promising it for weeks,” sipped Illidan, avoiding Maiev's furious glare. “And I think that you are already punishing me enough.”

He winced as he remembered the painful night, with Maiev who had decided to pretend that everything was fine and made sure to turn him on and arouse him like never, only to suddenly handcuff his wrists to his ankles. Then, she simply left the tent, and Illidan got stuck in a really uncomfortable position, still extremely aroused, with no possibility to ease or release himself, and he got stuck like that until the morning where Maiev had been nice enough to come and free him from the handcuff. But he couldn’t be angry at her. No, instead, he was even more in love with her and only wanted to get her revenge, to make her see what she had missed from that night.

“And speaking of it,” he softly whispered to her with a grin. “I will take back what I was promised.”

“I’m not so sure Illidan, I think you will just end handcuffed somewhere.”

Saying that, she casually took a sip from her drink, finishing it for good and she put the glass away. Then, without looking at him, she brought her hand to his face and gently scratched his chin, making him raise an eyebrow at the suddenness of it, but enjoying it nonetheless.

“I’m not a sabercat you know,” he chuckled.

“I know,” she whispered back.

And slowly, her hand went down, gently caressing his throat and reaching his chest where she lazily traced his tattoos once again, always going lower until she found the edge of the swimwear that Illidan was wearing for the day. She stopped there, her hand over his waist and the tips of her fingers under the swimwear, and Illidan, completely tensed under her touch as he slowly anticipated how it could go, even if there was one little problem: they were on a crowded beach.

“Shouldn’t we head back to Deliverance Point?” he asked, his voice husky and needy. “The place is deserted.”

“Too suspicious,” she simply answered, with a sly smile. “But tell me, Mr.-I’m-blind-but-not-really, is anyone looking at us?”

Sighing discreetly, Illidan quickly used his spectral sight to check on their surroundings but, as expected, they had chosen a place slightly behind everyone, meaning that they were most likely going to be ignored by those who were preferring enjoying the beach and sea.

“They seem to ignore us –”

As soon as he had said those words, Maiev’s hand slipped under his swimwear and grabbed his dick, forcing a hiss out of his mouth, but he quickly shut it down to be as quiet as he could. He quickly glanced at Maiev, unfazed, and still sitting next to him, her eyes hidden behind those sunglasses, but her smile speaking for her. Gently, she was caressing him to make him hard, going slowly all over his length.

“Maiev,” he whispered with a growl. “I swear that if this is punishment like last night, I won’t hesitate and I will fuck you on this very beach. I won’t care about the crowd. And I will make sure that you scream.”

Maiev snickered as she playfully looked at him, slightly lifting her glasses to look at him, her smile still all over her face.

“Oh? You would really humiliate me like that?”

“I would, so be careful Warden.”

She smiled a little more as she pressed herself against him, to get as close as she could.

“Bold words coming from someone who is currently getting a hand job.”

Saying that, she moved her hand to reach his balls and quickly played with them before gently squeezing them, and Illidan threw his head backward, softly hissing as he couldn’t let anyone know what was happening currently. But he would be damned if he didn’t love when Maiev was taking matters in her own hands, literally, and that he was facing the Warden more than Maiev herself. The next minutes were going to be intense, he knew it.

As Maiev kept sliding her hands all over his length, sometimes playing with his balls, she raised her head and brought her free hand to his own, cupping his cheek to force him to look at her while lowering it, and once they were close enough, Maiev simply brought her lips to his and like a starved man, Illidan welcomed it and began to kiss her hungrily. As they were making out, he moved his arms that had been locked around her since she had joined him, and slowly slid his fingers under her bikini, reaching her core and slowly, he began to stroke her folds, easily as she was already completely wet just from the making out. She whimpered under his touch and rubbed her legs together, their lips still sealed by the hungry kisses.

“Don’t… Don’t forget to keep an eye out,” she panted as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

Groaning, Illidan quickly concentrated his spectral sight to check on the crowd in front of them, but they were seemingly too busy having fun within the sea or just sunbathing to even care about the two commandants who had decided to stay away. And they weren’t really caring to be found next to each other, nor kissing as their relationship was already almost known, even if it was still mostly rumored amongst the rank of the Army of Legionfall.

“We’re good,” he whispered as he went to search for her lips once again.

She answered his call immediately, and once again they were lips against lips, hands fingering and caressing the others at their core. Maiev was becoming faster in her strokes, her hand sliding more easily as it was starting to be covered in his juice from the pre-cum, and Illidan added two more fingers in his massage, teasing her entrance a little more every time, but never pushing a finger in it.

But even if he was doing it, Maiev knew it wasn’t going to be enough. She had only wanted to play with Illidan, to bother him, but now, she was a prisoner of her own trap and she was regretting it. After all, she had also regretted the punishment of the night, despite that nothing had prevented her from masturbating all night.

“Fuck,” she finally let out, disappointed in her own need. “I need more.”

“It’s too risky,” panted Illidan, even if he began to check their surroundings, making sure that no one was looking at them.

“Please,” she whimpered, especially that Illidan was still fingering her, not wanting it to stop either.

With the confirmation that no one was caring about them at all, too busy with their own lives, Illidan growled with satisfaction and adjusted himself, straightening to sit better, and he only looked at Maiev, his eyes shining bright.

“Get on me,” he whispered. “I’ll hide us with my wings.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Maiev quickly climbed over his waist, to sit on him, her back facing him to look a little less suspicious. As soon as she was comfortably installed on him, Illidan brought back his wings in front of them and began to use them as some kind of cover, effectively hiding crotches and waists, and allowing them to have sex in plain sight. Quickly, Maiev freed Illidan’s dick from the swimwear, while she got her own to slide on the side to free her entrance, and without waiting for Illidan to approve of anything, she went down on him.

Illidan immediately locked his arms around her waist and put his head in her neck, gently kissing her skin as he once again looked around to be sure that no one was looking at them and began to move Maiev, as discreetly as he could.

“Now, I hope you can stay silent,” he whispered in her ear, with a deep and low growl.

“You, stay silent,” she retorted with a smile, mostly thanks to the dick gently sliding inside her.

With a chuckle, Illidan moved backward to look more relaxed and not as if he had Maiev currently riding his dick in plain sight. But thankfully, anyone had better to do than observe them and realize what was happening. Meanwhile, Maiev had taken Illidan’s glass from earlier, and was pretending to sip from the straw, doing her best to hide the fact that she was biting her lips every time she was feeling Illidan moving inside her.

Slowly, he brought one of his hands to her core and began to play with her clit, and Maiev let out a faint but long moan, making Illidan laugh against her skin. He knew he could drive her crazy as much as she could drive him crazy, and he was perfectly aware that there would be more for the day. It was just a foretaste; just a little game to start the day. They both knew that as soon as the fun beach day would be over, everyone would head back to Deliverance Point, take their stuff, and make their way towards Dalaran, or the Exodar, to be prepared for the invasion of Argus. And once Deliverance Point would be empty, it would be the perfect place for Illidan and Maiev to fully let it out.

With her free hand, Maiev went back to his dick, playing with his balls once again as they had no real other choices, as they had to be discreet to not get caught. So, slamming Maiev on his dick wasn’t a possibility for the moment, and they both regretted it. Instead, they did their best so their touch would be enough with the faint movement from both of their hips, clashing together in soundless security. And finally, Illidan felt Maiev’s walls tightening around him, but he knew he was too far from his own orgasm, and the longer they were going at it, the more they were risking to be caught.

“I’m going to do something stupid,” he whispered in her ears.

“Won’t change from your habits,” she laughed as she felt herself on the edge, unable to understand what he meant by that.

And before she could do anything else, Illidan rocked them so Maiev would be on the beach, her stomach and face in the sand while he quickly grabbed her waist and lifted her crotch to allow himself in a better position, and as he was on all four, he raised his head to look at everyone and began to thrust inside Maiev, fast and deep to build his own orgasm. Under him, he felt Maiev shaking from a silent orgasm and Illidan could feel the sweat dripping from his body. If there was one moment where no one had to look, it was now. So, he quickly prayed to Elune as he kept thrusting inside Maiev, while keeping his eyes open, not without difficulties.

Finally, he felt himself on the edge and as he knew that the release was close, he thrust again, more deep than fast, and he spilled himself inside Maiev, still experiencing her orgasm silently under him from the sudden change of pace. Thankfully, they had succeeded to be as quiet as they could, and at no point did Illidan notice anyone looking at them, so, he smiled victoriously before realizing they were still in a pretty compromising position. Quickly, he went back to sit, taking Maiev with her and his wings back to hide them.

“Oh… By Elune,” whispered Maiev as she was lost in ecstasy. “Do it again.”

“Tonight,” he promised her. “I think we took enough risks for the moment.”

She laughed a little more as she let herself completely fall against his chest. In front of them, the crowd hadn’t changed at all, and no one had noticed the little game between the two commandants, or if they did, they were nice enough to pretend to not have seen anything. But they would probably don’t know anything until later, and even then, they weren’t caring.

The Legion was at their door, more than ever, but this time, Illidan and Maiev were decided to live every day as if it was the last. And it was including love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tomorrow: A new part of one of my current stories ;)
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic!
> 
> \----  
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
